


A Welcome Distraction

by Smith



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan is distracted by Shepard's workout. Shepard is distracted by Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



> Okay so I played the Mass Effect series for the first time last year and it honestly broke something deep inside me that will never be the same again unless I write all the fanfiction... and instead I wrote porn. Go figure. I never expected my first contribution to this fandom would be smut, but here we are. I blame Mareel, to whom this work is happily gifted.
> 
> My only excuse is that listening to Shepard beat Vega's pull-up record turned out to unexpectedly be one of the, uh, best parts of the Citadel DLC.

Kaidan slumps down at his desk and blinks blearily at the incident report in front of him, coffee steaming forgotten beside the console. His new students are a bright and promising bunch of young men and women, but some of them have tempers, some of them are still reeling from the war, and some of them have lost far too much. Throwing them all into training simulations and trying to hone skill out of their raw biotic talents, and perhaps carve them into Alliance officers in the process, often only antagonised them, and this wasn't the first time Corcoran and Barragan had come to blows.

Drumming his fingers against the desk, Kaidan lets his eyes lose focus as a knot forms behind them, ready to tighten and drive itself deep into his temples to fester and ache, but a grunt from the next room draws him back. He turns and blinks into the hallway, heart suddenly racing.

A second grunt pushes him to his feet, and he stalks into the hallway so he can get a good vantage point of the closet in the bedroom, where Shepard is working out.

Smirking, he slips into the room and leans against the wall, watching Shepard heave himself up on the bar screwed into either side of the closet doorframe and lower himself with a long, low groan this time. His back is to Kaidan, shirtless but still wearing his uniform pants, muscles sliding over his shoulder blades as he hauls himself up again with another grunt.

Those noises alone stir tension in his groin, and he closes his eyes, listening to each guttural sound punctuate Shepard's slow, measured pull-ups.

"You just gonna watch?" Shepard asks between reps.

"Mmm," Kaidan murmurs, a throaty moan more than words. "No, just listen."

Shepard chuckles, exertion rendering it low and husky. "Listen away, Major." He grunts again, through his teeth.

Kaidan shifts his hips as his cock stirs against the confines of his fatigues. He licks his lips and opens his eyes again, gaze falling on Shepard's flexing arms, his damp hair, the drop of sweat that rolls down his spine and into his waistband.

This is exactly the kind of distraction he needs.

Unzipping his fly sounds so loud between Shepard's breaths, and warmth creeps up Kaidan's neck. His shirt rustles as he fingers the hem and pulls it over his head, hairs rising on his chest and the back of his neck.

"Should I be offended you're getting off without me?" Shepard says with a grin in his tone.

"Flattered," Kaidan replies, and his voice hitches as he cups himself through the fabric of his boxers, rubbing himself to hardness.

"Well," Shepard's voice strains as he lifts himself again, "don't have all the fun without me."

Kaidan grins, and a scant second later, his hands are on Shepard's hips, fingers rubbing back and forth, skirting along the hem of his pants. "Oh?" Keeping one hand where it is, and sliding the other to rest against Shepard's toned abs, the fingers on his hip scratch lightly at his skin.

As Shepard pulls himself up again, Kaidan feels the muscles harden under his palm and he sighs against the man's back, forehead resting against his sweaty skin. He lifts his head to lick along his spine, savours the salt, the heat, the mildest tang of shower gel.

Shepard sinks with a quiet moan, and hangs there.

"Let me distract you," Kaidan whispers into Shepard's ear. "Just this once." His hand slides down, under the hem of Shepard's pants, and he finds Shepard is as hard as he is. The thought makes him growl.

"Just this once," Shepard repeats, as he does every time.

Dropping to the ground, Shepard flexes his hands, and Kaidan bites down between shoulder and neck, reclaiming the flesh from scars he doesn't like to contemplate. He feels a sigh heave his lover's whole body as his fingers finally venture beneath the waistband, stroking him, once, twice, before sliding underneath to squeeze his balls.

"I want you," he murmured into Shepard's skin.

"Then you have me."

"Good." Kaidan unzips Shepard's pants and nudges them off his hips, choosing a spot on his back to mark with his tongue and teeth.

Shepard stands, broad and solid and waiting for him, and Kaidan rubs himself against the man's naked ass. His cock, still sheathed in his boxers, settles between his firm buttocks, and he pushes him forward, until Shepard reaches out to brace himself against the back of the closet.

Kaidan sinks to his knees and bites the swell of Shepard's ass before prying the cheeks apart and teasing his sphincter with his tongue. He pushes inside, wets the hole with his saliva, until he's drawing hitching little breaths from Shepard, making him shudder. Grinning, he fumbles in the pockets of his fatigues until he finds hand lotion, clumsily slicking his fingers and pushing one deep into his lover, loosening him, making him squirm and groan.

Stumbling to his feet, he presses against Shepard's hot back, swaying back and forth. The front of his boxers are damp, and his fatigues have slipped down his thighs as he rubs himself against Shepard's bare ass. Finally, he can take it no more, he frees his cock with his slick hand and bends Shepard over, holding himself steady as he finds the hole and thrusts inside.

Shepard squirms and adjusts, before pushing back against Kaidan's hips. He teases them both, his hands stroking Shepard's sides, sliding underneath to pinch his nipples, scratching lightly at those abs, as he rocks back and forth inside him. Then he moves and makes Shepard twitch, losing himself in the friction as he focuses on his own pleasure, measuring time by the beat of his heart thumping against his ribs.

Occasionally Shepard utters a moan, when Kaidan hits the right nerves, but he deliberately aims to taunt, building his own heat coiled tight low in his abdomen. Once or twice, he reaches around and grabs Shepard's cock, his fingers fumbling around the sensitive spot just underneath the head.

But, he doesn't let it go too far. When the knot in his belly gets too tight, he resists, stills, takes a moment to breathe and admire the man under him, run a hand down his spine.

Pulling out entirely elicits a snarl of dissatisfaction from Shepard, but Kaidan drapes himself over him, pressing him down to the floor. On his hands and knees, Shepard arches his back and pushes against Kaidan's stiff cock until Kaidan relents and shoves inside. Rougher this time, he gathers pace, gripping Shepard's hips so viciously he'll leave marks. He takes him hard, angles himself against the spot that he knows makes Shepard's knees weak, and smiles as Shepard's grunts once again fill the room between the slap of skin on skin, but breathier now, needier.

That sound brings him to the edge and he bends over and clutches at Shepard as the world burns brighter for a slim moment, pleasure unwinding in a few hip jerks. Shepard spasms around him as his body tenses, his back arches and his fingers claw the carpet. Between his fingers, Kaidan feels him come in thick spurts, grunts elongating into half-formed words without sense and disintegrating.

Slowly, they separate, and Kaidan slumps against the wall. Heavy breathing is the only sound now, but then it breaks into uneasy laughter and Kaidan glances curiously at his lover.

Shepard lifts his head, eyes bright and wicked. "Maybe... just this once, _not_ just this once?"


End file.
